The present invention relates to a drive assembly for propelling wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to an electrically operated drive assembly for vehicles having two or more wheels.
In the prior art, there are various systems for propelling two or more wheeled vehicles such as internal combustion engines, driving a front or rear wheel, or systems using electric motors to drive front or rear wheels of vehicles through complex gearing and clutching mechanisms. With the current emphasis on conservation of petroleum resources, noise abatement, and reduction of environmental pollution, internal combustion engines are not favored as means for driving small vehicles such as bicycles, tricycles and the like.
The prior art electrically driven vehicles are generally of a type which require a very complex arrangement of components, gears and clutches to drive the vehicle.